


Kitten

by akihikoakausagisan



Series: Kuroo & Kenma Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable and innocent Kenma, Cat Costumes, Kinky Kuroo, M/M, Rimming, Smut, kurooeatskenmasass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: “Hey, Kenma, remember that one time I sucked you off and you said you’d repay the favor?” - Kuroo Tetsuro, 2018.





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a friend.

“Hey, Kenma, remember that one time I sucked you off and you said you’d repay the favor?” Kuroo Tetsuro Asked his best friend, who also happened to be his lover.

Kenma froze from where he sat on Kuroo’s bed. His face was flushed as he turned his head to Kuroo.  
“I...might recall that.. yea...” he mumbled, not liking where this was about to go.

“Welll, I was thinking it’s about time I took you up on that offer~” Kuroo purred, leaning over from where he lay on the bed to nip at Kenma’s ear.  
The cat-eyed boy shivered and whimpered.  
“Oh..” he managed out.

“So is that a yes? Whaddya say Ken?” Kuroo asked eagerly.

“I guess... what do you want me t-to do?” The pudding head asked anxiously.

“Glad you asked! Cause’ I actually got you something I thought could go along well with this..” Kuroo said, leaning down under his bed to pull out a package that he evidently had hidden there. He pulled the gift wrapped object out and handed it to Kenma, who swallowed nervously.

“Go on, open it Ken.” The raven said, leaning back against the side of the bed, watching his kitten with smug eyes.

Kenma looked at the package for a moment before slowly unwrapping it, revealing what was inside. As the paper slowly pulled away, the soft thing inside was revealed.  
Kenma’s eyes widened and his face flushed scarlet at he stared down at the thing in his hands.  
In his hands was a black pair of stockings, along with tiny black shorts and a pair of cat ears. To top it all off, there was a tail that seemed to be a..plug, of some sort.  
Kenma stared and said nothing, his face getting redder by the second.

“Well? Do you like it? Or- Ah, is it too much?” Kuroo Asked, slightly worried.

“You..want me to put this on?” Kenma asked carefully and slowly.

Kuroo only nodded. “I mean, if you don’t want to, it’s okay..” 

Kenma Shut his eyes tight for a moment. He can do this, for Kuroo. If this would repay his lover, he could do it. And if it pleased him, he wanted to do it.

“O-okay.” Kenma said softly before gathering up the outfit in his arms and quickly got off of the bed and into the bathroom. 

 

After about ten minutes, the bathroom door opened and a pair of cat eats and cat eyes peeped out, flushed and nervous.  
Kuroo sat up from where he had been laying on the bed and locked eyes with the pudding head.  
“Come on out, baby. Let me see you.” He purred to the cat boy.

Kenma slowly stepped out, his hands up to his chest, modestly covering up his nipples. The stockings were sheer, and showed off the curve of Kenma’s round thighs and calves. The small shorts looked almost like panties, and did almost nothing to hide Kenma’s manhood.  
“Turn around, let me see the back.” Kuroo asked in a flat tone, trying hard not to show how turned on he was.

Kenma turned and revealed the opening in the butt of the shorts where the boy’s cheeks were visible. What stood out, however, was the little tail that came out from Kenma’s sweet hole, which was stretched and glistening around the glass base. 

Kuroo shuttered at the sight. “Oh kitten,..damn.” He breathed out in a airy voice. His eyes raked over the smaller boy’s figure, taking it all in with lust.

“T-this is embarrassing..” Kenma mumbled.

“Oh, kitten, but you looks amazing. Come here.” Kuroo purred, grinning at his Kenma.  
The blond turned back around and blushed as he walked over to Kuroo. The raven grabbed his lover and pulled him into his lap, smiling as he saw Kenma shiver at the accumulating pressure on his hole. 

“Does it feel good?” Kuroo Asked darkly, voice deep and lust filled. 

Kenma blushed and turned his head. 

“Answer me, kitten.” Kuroo said, reaching his hand down to the stretched hole and pushing the glass plug deeper into the boy.  
Kenma shouted out and moaned, his face glowing pink. 

“Ahh! Y-yes K-Kuroo...good...”  
Kuroo smirked, satisfied with the reply. 

He turned the smaller boy around and kissed his pouty lips. Gently biting them with his sharp teeth.  
“I’m so glad you did this for me.” He whispered against Kenma’s lips. The pudding head gasped and wrapped his arms around his lovers neck. His legs were spread and on either side of Kuroo, his toes curling and uncurling as a nervous habit.  
The two kissed and touched each other softly for a small while, Kenma’s moans mixing with Kuroo’s grunts. 

“I have an idea,” Kuroo said, pulling back and laying back on the bed, Kenma sitting on his lap still, hands braced on the ravens chest.  
Kenma looked at him questioningly.  
“What is it..?” The boy asked nervously.

“You’ll see~” Kuroo grinned devilishly and grabbed the poor boy on his lap, pulling him forwards before flipping him around so that he was straddling Kuroo backwards, his back to the others face.

“K-Kuroo... this position is...” he said, swallowing whilst his thighs quivered in anticipation.

Kuroo said nothing and instead grabbed the tail plug and slowly pulled it out, hearing the small boy gasp as he did so.  
He was now open and clenching right in front of Kuroo’s face. The raven smirked before leaning up and thrusting his tongue into the twitching, pink opening. 

“K-Kuroo!” Shouted the blond, jolting slightly and face flushing. His burried his face into Kuroo’s torso, where his head rest, and cried out.  
Kuroo thrust his tongue in and out, swirling it around to keep the hole open as he did so. 

“You taste so good, Ken.” He said, pulling back for a moment before grabbing both smooth cheeks and pulling them wider apart and plunging back into the moaning boy.  
The pale, round thighs of Kenma quivered and shook in pleasure as he softly tut against Kuroo and his wonderful mouth. 

After a few minutes of Kuroo’s menstrations, he heard the small boy gasp sharply and felt the warm, wetness of cum on his stomach along with seeing the boy’s hole clench tightly around his tongue. He smirked and swiped his tongue once more over Kenma before pulling the boy into a hug, sitting back up again.

“Well, how’d you like it?” Kuroo Asked as Kenma nuzzled into his chest, a blush still dusting his features.

“It felt really..good.” Kenma panted out softly. 

Kuroo smiled and kissed the boy’s forehead.  
“Ah, um still so hard Ken. I think you still need to fix your dept.” Kuroo said with a grin as he slightly thrust against the boy in his lap.  
Kenma felt his hard length and shivered in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally love the idea that Kuroo loves eating ass.
> 
> Pls forgive me.


End file.
